The Snow Queen's Bitch
by Wolfy-Nixus
Summary: A Fill for the Elsannonymous Fillathon contest for June! Tried for some smut, summary within, as well as warnings, though just in case, here the warnings are again: Incest, cuckolding, g!pElsa, magic cock, dom!Elsa, sub!Anna, dirty talk, ass play.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Snow Queen's Bitch

**Characters: **Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Marshmallow

**Pairings: **Anna and Elsa, and a bit of Kristoff and Anna

**Genre: **Smut mostly? Bit of fluff at the end, it just turned into that.

**Synopsis: **Elsa and Anna want a family, but unfortunately fate is not in their favor until Kristoff proposes to Anna. Now they have their chance.

**Warnings: **Incest, cuckolding, g!pElsa, magic cock, dom!Elsa, sub!Anna, dirty talk, ass play.

**Authors Note**: First time writing smut and publishing it. I had a first draft of this that was completely different and I had tried way to hard. This one flowed a lot smoother and I like how it ended up, even if it does end up fairly fluffy. Not as kinky as I was hoping it to be, but I tried my best, and that's all anyone can ask of me. Hope it's enjoyed! As always, leave me reviews of what you think, or constructive criticism. The following is the original prompt, and I did not follow it to the letter as you will clearly see. ***_Err… I have a request. Cuckolding + impregnation kink: Anna is to marry Kristoff, but Elsa has been sworn to protect the Arendelle dynasty from being tainted by lowborn blood. In the weeks leading up to the wedding, she wields her magic in Anna's bed to make sure that Anna bears her royal heir. Er. Would nonconsent/unconsciousness be too much to ask?"***_

Two years since the Great Thaw, following the Great Freeze. The kingdom of Arendelle recovered slowly from the damage that had been caused, the crops that had frozen during their time beneath snow and ice, the halted trade, even for a few days, had nearly crippled the kingdom. There had even been a few casualties of the storm, but it could have been much worse, had it not been for Princess Anna's love for the Snow Queen.

Two years later the kingdom was kicking off its celebration of recovery with a wedding. Two years of courting between the Royal Icemaster and the Princess was readily welcomed and observed by the populace. When their engagement was finally announced six months ago there had been great excitement, and once preparations began word spread to villages at the edge of the kingdom, and now the capital city was swarming with vendors, civilians, inns were full, streets were lined with temporary shops, dancing and music was taking place. It was one of the biggest celebrations within the kingdom in generations.

The Queen was working round the clock, making sure everything was as perfect as they could be for her sister. Secretly she still disliked her powers, but in moments like these, when she needed things done at any cost, she was glad that her subjects were afraid of displeasing her lest they face her wrath at the end of a cold wind. Right now Anna was doing one final fitting for her dress, making absolutely certain it fit just right, that nothing would go wrong the next day. Kristoff himself was also going through a refitting, and-even though Elsa had at first been against it-Sven was being fit with a special decorative harness to stand as 'Best Man'(the invitations stated Best Reindeer).

Elsa, once she was satisfied with the arrangement of flowers around the thrones(a third having been added next to Anna's to the Queen's right), she made her way out of the ceremonial throne room to locate her sister and be assured that the dress was fitting correctly. Servants passed her without bothering her, knowing not to intrude on the Queen these days unless it was a dire emergency that required her input.

The blonde opened the door and stepped in without missing a beat, eyes widening at the sight of her gorgeous sister atop a stool, three seamstresses working diligently at the hem. Anna looked up at the door opening and blushed at her sister openly gaping at her, offering her a small smile. The dress was a retouched version of their mother's, but Anna had insisted to make it resemble the ice dress Elsa had worn after the Great Thaw, her attempt to placate her people who still quietly feared their sovereigns power. The train was not yet attached, though with Elsa's help it resembled the cape she'd had on her own dress years ago, the rest of the dress a light blue, shining with more of Elsa's magic in the fabric, the veil not yet on her head, it rested on a bust on a nearby table.

Elsa motioned for the seamstresses to leave for now, wanting a moment with her sister. Once the women had left the room with a bow she approached the stool, holding her hands out, taking Anna's and helped her step down carefully. Anna was still blushing, her sister gazing at her with such awe.

"Anna…you're beautiful…no one will be able to look away from you tomorrow…" Anna smiled warmly, looking down through half-lidded eyes as Elsa's fingers stroked her cheek gently, eyes fluttering shut as a thumb delicately traced her bottom lip. "Kristoff is very lucky…" Anna nodded slightly, smiling softly as Elsa' brushed her lips across her forehead.

"He's not as lucky as I am…to have you…" She leaned up, boldly capturing Elsa's lips with her own, sighing softly as she felt cold fingers, even through the dress, caress down her sides to her hips. Her own hands slid up and around the Queen's neck, gasping as she was pulled close to Elsa by her rear, shuddering as she was lifted against her thigh and onto the table where her veil sat.

Their kiss broke when air became necessary, breathing ragged, eyes half lidded, Anna arching as she felt cool lips caress down her cheek, releasing a small moan as a teeth pressed into her flesh.

"Elsa…!" She was suddenly very upset that she was in this dress, she needed to touch Elsa more, to feel her cooler body against hers. "Please…" Elsa chuckled, pulling back slightly before forcing Anna's legs open.

"You're such a needy slut, aren't you, sister…" It was less a question and more an observation, Anna's face burning as she felt Elsa begin to tug her dress higher and higher as she spoke. "If only they knew about you…knew about how much you craved me…" Anna's dress rested just atop her thighs, exposing her stockinged legs, garters around her thigh. " How wet you get when I so much as look your way…" Her powers danced along her finger tips, causing Anna to gasp, thighs spreading further as she felt the cold touch nearer and nearer her center.

"Elsa, please…" Elsa smiled, fingers dancing just along the edge of Anna's clothed sex, the younger girl panting and arching, and yet she'd barely been touched.

"First you must tell me, who are you?" Elsa's fingers continued to dance in slow, lazy patterns around the molten heat radiating between Anna's legs.

"I-I'm yours, Elsa…!" Elsa smiled and nodded, allowing a slow caress through Anna's underwear, chuckling in amusement as the red-head so readily bucked against her fingers.

"Tell me what you want, tell me what you want _most_ my precious baby sister…" Her voice had deepened, her free hand running down her front to stroke the bulge between her legs lazily, the length hardening the longer she watched Anna writhe at her whim.

"Elsa! Please…I want you! I need your touch, you inside me! You're always so big inside me…!" Elsa laughed, though continued to lightly caress Anna's mound.

"Please! You can do better than that, Anna. Perhaps you don't really want it today…" She pulled away completely, beginning to walk towards the door. She smiled to herself as she heard Anna whimper and scramble to follow her. Suddenly the red-head was in front of her, dropping to her knees and grasping Elsa's hips.

"Elsa, I know you want it too, let me show you…!" Elsa did not have to say a think before Anna's mouth moved towards the bulge through her new ice dress. The Queen gave a small grunt, watching her tongue stroke at the cool clothing, allowing the heat from Anna's mouth to melt the dress, sighing deeply as Anna's mouth engulfed her growing length. Pale fingers ran through neatly done hair, grasping tightly as her hips slowly thrust into Anna's mouth.

"Ah…seems you-oh!-you're certainly eager…" She nearly came as Anna attempted to speak around the thick length down her throat. "Fuck, Anna…get up and bend over." Anna nodded, slowly extracting the now wet length and quickly bending over the lounge in the corner, dress over her hips, one hand between her legs and pushing her underwear aside to expose her soaking pussy to her big sister. Her body slowly rose and fell with want, tongue wetting swollen lips as she watched Elsa swagger towards her, bobbing length aimed squarely for her cunt.

"Elsa…Elsa…" Anna could barely speak any other words never mind sentences. Elsa chuckled at her sister's wanton display, her hands slowly stroking across her buttocks, giving them a hard smack, receiving a please cry in return.

"That, my dear sister, you shall receive later…" She smirked, the head of her stiff cock running up and down her soaking lips. "Such a delicious sight you are…a shame Kristoff might not be able to really please you…" She sighed softly, feeling Anna's clit brush across her glans. "Or, perhaps you've allowed him inside already?" She pressed an errant thumb against Anna's puckered ass. "Have you, my dear, slutty sister?" Anna was panting and trembling, fighting the urge to push back against Elsa's cock and finger. "Answer me." She growled, striking Anna's ass once more, harder than before, this time to punish rather than please. Anna cried out in surprise, the anger a bit surprising.

"Y-yes…but he's n-nothing compared to you, Elsa! You're bigger and fuck me so good…please! Elsa I need you to fuck me…!" Elsa smirked, knowing Anna's sincerity and in one fluid motion sheathed her fat cock deep inside her sister, the girl crying out in pleasure, clawing at the lounge beneath her, no longer needing to hold her panties aside. "YES!" Elsa began to move, knowing just where to hit, how fast and hard to move to make Anna's toes curl, her back to arch, to elicit each moan, whimper, or gasp.

The blonde's finger remained just over Anna's asshole, applying pressure ever few thrusts, causing Anna's body to shudder at the sensation, then to press back as Elsa thrust against a sensitive area just inside her pussy, finger pressing her puckered hole simultaneously causing her to thrust back against her, almost demanding it.

"Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa! S-so good…so good…yes! Nnh! Aahh! There!"

"Who knows you better, bitch?"

"Y-youaahh!"

"Who fucks you this well?"

"Nnnah! You Elsa..!"

"Tell me who you are!" Anna cried out as Elsa's thumb finally filled her ass, pussy gushing around the blonde's thrusting cock.

"I'm the Snow Queen's bitch..! I b-belong to the Queen! ELSAA!" With a final cry she grasped onto the lounge, body trembling, muscles spasming around the still thrusting cock. Elsa groaned in response, murmuring Anna's own name as she came, slamming herself to the hilt, hips trembling, thrusting slightly as she filled the red head with her cum.

The siblings remained in their positions a few moments as they caught their breath, Elsa being the first to move, shivering at the sensation against her sensitive prick as she withdrew the softening length from her lover. Anna whimpered at the sudden emptiness she felt, gasping as suddenly her underwear was tugged up against her, between her ass cheeks and cupping her dripping sex. Elsa held it there, watching the damp spot grow larger with their mixed juices. She chuckled at Anna's slight wriggle and pulled away, a wave of her hand fixing her dress, then manipulating the magic she'd placed on Anna's own dress to fix it as well before helping her out of it and setting it on the manequin. Anna removed her stockings and garters, glad they hadn't been damaged in their activities before dressing once more in her usual dress, smoothing her hair down.

The sisters shared a small smile, meeting in the center of the room and enjoyed a short, tender kiss before Anna slipped her arm through Elsa's and they left the room, Elsa melting the ice she'd used to sound proof the room as they made their way to the throne room once more to take a look at the rest of the decorations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Like I said! It gets fluffier than I really thought it would, or planned it to be. But hey! I tried! Hope it's enjoyed, might be continued, might not, figures what the story wants, ya know? Read and Review please!

Elsa, traditionally, should be standing beside the Holy Man at the end of the aisle, across from Kristoff and his Best Reindeer. The passing of their parents, however, saw Elsa having a choice in this matter, and chose to walk Anna down the aisle before taking her ceremonial position. The aisles had been widened to accommodate Marshmallow's being the ring and crown bearer, a space set aside for him and Olaf to stand once they reached the end of the aisle themselves.

The throne room was packed with guests, royal and non-royal, those positions filled rather quickly by random lottery of those interested in attending the royal wedding. Elsa stood just behind the door, her larger snow man finally walking out behind the petite Olaf. Just behind her Anna fidgeted slightly, bouquet in her hands. Her thighs rubbed together self consciously, feeling the wetness from the shared juice of Elsa and her from just an hour earlier. The fact they were there kept her wet and dripping. Elsa moved to her side, her hair up in a neat bun, her crown atop her head. She smiled at Anna warmly, pressing a light peck to her forehead before looping their arms and beginning the walk down the aisle as the music began to play for their entrance.

There was a buzz of murmuring in the crowd, appreciating the Princess' dress, admiring the beauty and detail applied to it. Some had tears in their eyes, excited for their princess and her new life to come as a married woman. Elsa smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to Anna's cheek through the veil once they reached the top of the short steps before the thrones and the holy man. She took her spot beside him, watching Kristoff move towards Anna.

Elsa could spot the slight shifting in Anna's feet, and knew that everyone else would consider it simple nervousness, but she knew the truth, knew that by the time she changed from that dress she would beg for Elsa to take her in the dressing room, before, during, and even after the reception. By the time her wedding night began she will have been defiled numerous times. But if Anna was to be believed, he had no clue and even if he did, he did not seem to care, enjoying her for his own pleasure either way. This irked Elsa, but at the same time, even if that was true he was kind and caring with Anna, and for a year did so without expecting much else. The courting, despite public opinion, did not begin until a year ago, several months before the engagement was announced. He was a good man, Elsa would give him that, or else she would not have kept him around despite his great help with the Thaw.

Elsa snapped back to reality in time to see Kristoff lift his new wife's veil and kiss her soundly, everyone clapping excitedly. The priest stood aside as they took their seats, Elsa following after them. Marshmallow handed his pillow with crowns atop it to Olaf who scurried after Elsa. She smiled softly, taking up Kristoff's crown first. As she set it gently upon his blonde head his title was announced, Prince Consort. She lifted up Anna's own crown, signifying her as a married princess now, smiling softly at the look of happiness on her face. Anna did love Kristoff, but she was happy for Elsa, because now the heirs they would produce would be legitimate in the eyes of the advisors, in the eyes of their subjects.

Elsa took her seat in her own throne, the titles and ceremony completed. The Queen and newly weds remained seated, smiling at one another as the guests were escorted from the room, Olaf and Marshmallow following. Elsa and Anna stood, Anna stretching and groaning happily.

"Man! Who thought how much work walking down an aisle would be!" Kristoff grinned and nodded, already beginning to loosen his tie and undo a few choice buttons to loosen up.

"You've got that right, I thought I was going to sweat right through this suit!" A bleat from Sven earned Kristoff an eye roll. "Yeah, well you don't have to deal with that harness across almost every inch of you!" Sven snorted and, with chest puffed outwards proudly, sauntered out of the room as well. Kristoff rolled his eyes at his friend. "Pfft, reindeer…" Anna giggled.

"I thought they were better than people?" Kristoff shrugged.

"They are until they act like TOTAL DIVAS!" Another bleat was his only response. "Whatever, I'm going to go change into clothes that can, you know, _breathe_. I'll see you at the reception, of course." Anna smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Of course." He grinned at her, kissing her again before making his way from the room. Elsa had stood by quietly during the entire exchange, waiting patiently. Once Kristoff was out of the room she chuckled, hand waving to block the doors from anyone intruding. She sat down in her throne and motioned for Anna to come forward. The red head licked her lips, eyes going from innocently playful to wide and hungry in a moment.

"You're insatiable, Anna." The girl just smiled slightly, dropping to her knees as she lifted Elsa's dress slowly, eyes locked with hers.

"What can I say, I know what you like…" She licked her lips once more at the sight of the half flaccid cock between Elsa's legs.

Elsa had not always had this appendage, she'd found it while perusing the ancient books, searching for more information on the source of her powers. In the end she'd discovered his spell, and further spells that would allow it to work as if it were a mans, allowing for the conception of children. Only months later did she and Anna realize their love for each other went beyond that of sisters, and months after they began their affair did Elsa bring up the spell. At first the spell wasn't used very often, but as they began to use it more and more often, and Elsa herself found it fairly convenient for many things, she decided to keep the spell active indefinitely. In the last year Anna had felt that need that many young women felt, the need to have a child, that feeling deep inside that it was time. When Kristoff proposed(the relationship was encouraged by Elsa to keep their secret), it was the perfect opportunity. Now, they could have their children, and though Anna felt bad that Kristoff did not know-perhaps she'd tell him one day-, she was ecstatic to finally have this chance.

Elsa groaned softly, fingers flexing tightly on the arms of the throne, hips rising slowly, the feel of Anna's talented lips and tongue stroking her length making her harder.

"Such a good girl…" she sighed, glancing down through half-lidded eyes at her lover. "I have…nnh…applied the other spell…" Anna's eyes widened, but did not stop. "We will conceive…" She chuckled as Anna pulled off, climbing up onto Elsa and kissed her deeply, passionately, fingers messing up what was once a pristine bun.

Elsa groaned into the kiss, reaching between them she moved Anna's panties aside, much as she had the day before and earlier, and entered her quickly, the same thought as Anna running through her mind. They would have a family. Anna would now be hers, she would not need to worry about herself marrying so long as Anna produced heirs.

The sounds in the room consisted of the women's moans, gasps, pants, the wet noises of Elsa's cock thrusting deep into her sisters dripping cunt. Still dressed for the most part, the women touched, kissed and caressed through clothing, eyes open, or even half-lidded, not wanting to look away from their lover.

"Yes! Fill me…! FILL ME ELSA!" Elsa cried out as Anna cried out in her climax, both cumming together, Elsa keeping Anna still as she filled her sister to the hilt with her cum, shuddering as she felt some leak out, the spell having encouraged an abundance of sperm, certainly more than usual. Anna slowly moved her hips, drawing gasps from the both of them, but she hummed pleasantly, face flushed, knowing that within her belly was Elsa's seed.

She leaned down, lips caressing her Queen's in a slow, tender kiss. Hands that once searched, groped, and grasped in passion now slowly caressed and held tenderly. Elsa smiled, happy to remain like this a while longer, assuring herself that it would take. Anna leaned down slowly, relaxing her weight against Elsa, face tucked into the crook of her neck, sighing softly.

"I love you, Elsie…" Elsa smiled, hands stroking slowly up and down Anna's back slowly.

"And I love you, Anna…"

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff sat together, or rather, fidgeted together just outside Anna's room. From inside Elsa heard her sister's cries, the nurse-maid speaking to her apprentice, and then another scream from Anna.

"Dammit I can't take it anymore! You stay here!"

"Wh-hey!" Kristoff cried out, watching Elsa disappear within the doors. She moved immediately to Anna's side, taking her hand in hers, pressing her lips to her knuckles. There was a damp towel to keep the heated red-head cool, her body shaking with ragged breaths from her screams. She cracked a small smile at the sight of her sister. The nurse didn't bother trying to brush the queen back out, and continued.

"Once more, your grace!" Elsa murmured soft assurances to Anna, lacing their fingers together. The new mother's loud scream was followed by the wail of an infant, Elsa's eyes widening as she glanced towards the nurse, watching them cut and tie the cord of the messy baby boy. His red hair of his mother, she smiled brightly, his cry filling the room. Elsa leaned her forehead against Anna's, the younger woman panting heavily, weak and limp, exhausted from the entire ordeal.

"he's beautiful, Anna…a little Prince…" Anna smiled again.

"C-c-can I….Can I hold him…" The nursemaid nodded, hurrily cleaning him off, swaddling him before bringing him back to Anna. She carefully cradled her baby son, tears in her eyes as she stared into ice blue eyes, the eyes of his 'father'. The women stuck around long enough to assure themselves anna delivered the placenta and there were no more issues. Once she was presentable they left the room, Kristoff not yet coming in, having been told months ago about what was truly going on between his wife and his sister-in-law. He had not been incredibly upset, and on some level knew what had been going on. His only request that he be allowed to father at least one child, and he would treat the children the three shared as equally as possible.

Elsa smiled softly down at her son, the boy's face calm now, serene, Anna having quieted him by lowering the front of her gown, allowing him to suckle. "Our son…what shall we call him…" Anna smiled up at her sister, kissing her softly.

"After father…he will be the next King after all…" Elsa smiled softly and nodded.

"Then it's settled…Prince Einar…future King of Arendelle…" Elsa smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Einar's cheek gently, before turning and pressing her lips against Anna's.

"Now, I think it's time Kristoff met him as well…" She smiled, standing to get the door, glad that Kristoff seemed to be as in awe and excited as he promised he would be. _He really is a good man…he'll be a good father._ She smiled softly, watching as Kristoff smiled down at the boy that wasn't his by blood. Elsa watched the scene, releasing a slow sigh, hand going to her chest as she felt a new warmth fill it.

Everything would be good now…The kingdom has recovered and will now flourish. A new Arendelle. She nodded to herself and made her way back towards the bed, smiling down at her new family happily.


End file.
